Genus and species: Zantedeschia species.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Hot Lipsxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia spp, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Hot Lipsxe2x80x99. The new cultivar is asexually reproduced from vegetative cuttings and tissue culture resulting from the cross of the seed parent xe2x80x98Pink Persuasionxe2x80x99 (patent status unknown)xc3x97pollen parent xe2x80x98Majestic Redxe2x80x99 (patent status unknown).
xe2x80x98Hot Lipsxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new calla lily plants with dark pink spathes.
The new cultivar was created in 1998 in Tauranga New Zealand and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in New Zealand over a 3 year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty is firmly fixed.